Ash Landers
|image = |kanji = アッシュ ランダーズ |romaji = Asshu Randāzu |race = Fallen Angel |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Queen Victoria's aide |previous occupation = |base of operations = |status = Deceased |relatives = |manga debut = |anime debut = Episode 14 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Satoshi Hino |english voice = Chuck Huber }} Ash Landers (アッシュ ランダーズ, Asshu Randāzu), is a character introduced exclusively in the anime. He only appears in the anime and he is the male counterpart to Angela Blanc (who also doesen't appear in the manga) and acts as Queen Victoria's butler and aide. Appearance Ash is a pale man with white hair and amethyst eyes. He amplifies these colors in his clothing, wearing a white suit with a purple vest. He fights with a sword that resembles a fencing foil, which is strong enough to cut through steel. Unlike Sebastian he wears black gloves. In his angel form his clothing doesen't change and as seen in episode 24 he was able to attack Sebastian and pierce his skin with the feathers of his wings. Ash has long, pure white wings. Personality Ash initially appears calm, quiet, and loyal to the Queen Victoria. As an angel, he seems to think himself superior, and is annoyed by the Queen's human qualities. Even before his true self is revealed, Sebastian Michaelis is notably suspicious of him and views him as a vulgar man.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 23 He eventually falls into insanity, leading Sebastian to comment he might be a Fallen Angel. When he reveals his true form, it is known that he is the male part of a hermaphrodite angel, although both he and Angela have distinct personalities.In his female form (or else the luna form of a woman) he seems more of a shy, and strict to the rules person but again hiding an other part of his personality that is revealed when he turns into an angel. In particular, he finds fighting to be exciting, becoming almost maniacal about it, and easily becomes angry when any attention is diverted away from him during a fight, hinting a deeper madness that may differentate him from other Angels. Anime's Synopsis Curry Contest Ash first appears beside Queen Victoria at the curry contest, relaying small speeches from her to the audience at large. When Meena and the crowd break out from eating curryma, he does not seem concerned about it, but finds it interesting that some audience members are not affected, as he states that there is no human whose heart is free of darkness. His musings lead Ciel Phantomhive to wonder if the reason for this is because those who ate the afflicted curry had Sebastian's curry shortly thereafter, negating the curryma's effects. Ciel relays this to Sebastian, who force-feeds his curry to the affected and saves the audience. Afterward, the queen declares him the winner, and Ash approaches Ciel and personally congratulates him on his victory, promising to get the Royal Warrant to him soon. Book of Doomsday Ash appears briefly at the Phantomhive manor to inform Ciel of the cult and to request that he either disband or eliminate it, on behalf of the queen. However, he leaves the option of what to do up to Ciel, and takes his leave shortly afterward. Conspiracy and Revenge .]] He first appears at Ciel's house, to ask that he retrieve an important item from John Stanley's corpse. However, he later frames Ciel and Lau for drug trafficking and has them arrested by the Scotland Yard. He is next seen at the Exposition, explaining that he came into contact with the queen after her husband's death and he is helping her purify London. He attacks Ciel on the queen's orders, but is stopped by Sebastian. Sebastian and him duel briefly, but cuts the fight short, lest they injure the citizens below.Kuroshitsuji anime, Season 1 Episode 22 Shortly after, the queen complains to him about being in pain from Albert's rotting flesh. He attempts to purify it, but she refuses, stating that she is already pure. Finding her delusions annoying, he abandons her, and Ciel later blames him for her death. After he flies away, he goes to the Phantomhive manor and retrieves Pluto, forcing him to set most of London on fire.Kuroshitsuji anime, Season 1 Episode 22 While London is on fire, he encounters Sebastian, who has abandoned Ciel. He suggests that they join together, which initially confuses Sebastian. However, he reveals that he is also Angela. This noticeably disgusts Sebastian, who deserts Ash/Angela, and rejoins Ciel after he begins to show signs of returning to his "former self".Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 23 Ash sets off to the bridge, which is built out of the human sacrifices and souls. To which Sebastian comments it cannot possibly be a holy bridge. With Ciel wounded, Sebastian scales up the bridge to meet the angel, who is relishing in the impurities and sins of the dead. Switching back and forth between Angela and Ash, the angel taunts the demon. He also claims how the impurities are more joyous than the finest of furs, and that it increases his power.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 As they begin to engage battle, Ash tries to call upon the demon dog Pluto, but he doesn't show up. Enraged by this, the hermaphrodite shoots feathers out in recoil.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 After Sebastian enters his true demonic form, which he himself even refers to as "revolting", a countdown from ten begins as the angel is torn into pieces. Ash, shouting out in agony, repeats the word "filthy" over and over again.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Quotes * "Her majesty and her husband have a strong will to lead England into a bright world without filth. This will has also cleaned her own dirt, turning her into a spotless girl. What a noble aim. She fits perfectly as the master of an angel." * "No matter how much compassion they were given, humans cannot be saved." * "A huge effort is needed to burn away the uncleanliness and depravity of this city." Trivia * Ash has a similar role to John Brown, acting as Queen Victoria's aide in the anime instead of him. * He can read tea leaves. * He is sometimes called a Hermaphrodite angel. * In the FUNimation sub of Kuroshitsuji, his first name was misspelled as Ashe. * He is connected to the organization that killed Ciel's parents.Kuroshitsuji ''anime, Episode 17 * It is also hinted that he was the sole form controlling Drocell. Seeing as how his voice is heard as they speak back and forth whilst Drocell asks him the materials to make his dolls out of. Even partial parts of his distinct clothing can be viewed as well.''Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 10 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Angels Category:Queen's Servants Category:Book of Doomsday Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc